yanderesim_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kizana Sunobu
Kizana Sunobu is a canon character who attends Akademi High School and the 3rd rival. She is the president of the Drama Club. Description "Kizana is the president of the school's drama club. Her short-term goal is to be the most popular girl in school, and her long-term goal is to be the most famous actress who has ever lived. Kizana will be absent during the first two weeks of gameplay, but will set her sights on Senpai as soon as she returns to school. She is convinced that Senpai would make an excellent addition to the drama club, which might be just the thing to take his mind off of the events that he will experience during the first two weeks of gameplay... Her personality is very distasteful, but her beauty and her ability to captivate an audience might be enough to get her into Senpai's heart. She might just be the "Juliet" to his "Romeo"..." Appearance Kizana has purple hair that is styled into twin drills. Her eyes are purple as well. She wears the default uniform, along with a black choker with a red rose and the Red Armband of Leadership with a drawing of the comedy and tragedy masks on her upper left arm. Her drills are held up by two red roses and she wears purple stockings with red roses. Kizana's hairstyle has a possibility of being changed in the future, due to her current style being similar to Kokona Haruka's. Personality Kizana has been described as being haughty, arrogant, and conceited. She has been planned to be a himedere. Relationships Taro Yamada Due to being a future rival, Kizana has a crush on Senpai and will confess to him on the Friday of her week. If she were to enter a relationship with Senpai, she help him to become an actor. Suitor In the future, the player will be able to matchmake Kizana with her suitor. Trivia * Until Kizana is implemented, a placeholder club leader will take her place in the Drama Club. * Her first name when translated means "rude" and "snobbish" and her last name means "snob". * YandereDev has stated that the reason she is absent for the first two weeks of school is because she had broken a bone. * Starting in the May 19th, 2017 Build and going until the June 1st, 2017 Build, the player could add Kizana into the game by modifying the name of ID 34 from 'Unknown' to any random combination of words in the JSON file. * There is a possibility that in the final game, there will be a secret code that will give the player the ability to change her hair and eye colours. * YandereDev may have Kizana like creativity and originality, so that she would ask Ayano to help Kokona find a different hairstyle. * In the future, Kizana may end up sprinkling French and Latin phrases into her speech, giving the image of a sophisticated and educated person. Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Rivals Category:Drama Club Category:Club Leaders Category:2nd years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Lovestruck Category:Main Characters